objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for an armory/Episode 3
Episode 3: Teams Vs. Teams A new contestant AK-47: Hey, uh... Nuclear Bomb: What? AK-47: Do you think that... *whispers* ... the show is kinda supicious? M4A4: *whispers*Well, it is, kinda... Nuclear Bomb: Wow! Who the hell are you? M4A1-S: Hey, you aren't suppose to be here, arghh, God damnit. M4A4: Oh, I'm not? Sorry, I guess. AK-47: Uhh..., who is him? M4A1-S: We'd discuss that later, but for now, elimination time. Teh elimination M4A1-S: I'm quite disappointed, as there are 3 contestants who did not vote in the elimination. Grenade: Well, at least we voted, right? M4A1-S: Yes, sure, whatever. Norinco M320: Hey, what is that suppose to m- M4A1-S: Sheesh, who told you to speak? Norinco M320: I never had a speaking role! M4A1-S: Whatever, no one cares about you anyway. Norinco M320: :( M4A1-S: Anyway, again, the elimination. There better is not an interruption this time. We have 10 votes. XM-42: Wow, there's really 3 contest- distinguish XM-42's flames XM-42: OH MY GOD AWP: OH MY GOD YOU MONSTER WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!!! M4A1-S: Ehem. AMT Hardballer Pistol, you revived 3 votes, so you are safe. AMT Hardballer Pistol: Phew, that's a relieve. M4A1-S: M4, you received 1 vote from that sniper rifle. M4: Wait, so the sniper rifle as in Sniper Rifle, or- M4A1-S: AWP. You got 2 votes, one by your own colleague. This shows how untrusty friendship is. And the rest is PK-Machine Gun, you are eliminated with 4 votes, goodbye. Gun got sent to a factory Nuclear Missile: Wow, that's a relief. M4A1-S: Yes. Anyway, today we will have a new contestant in our show. He is named M4A4. AK-47: Weird, I never heard of him before anywhere,... M4A1-S: Because he was created just recently, as my successor. Anyway, he will be on the Godly Topkek Warriors team. He's very random, so be careful. AWP: So what's the challenge? M4A1-S: The challenge is,... hmmm... Actually, I don't know. I got fed up with putting in this new contestant, I forgot the challenge. XM-42: So when will the challenge start? M4A1-S: It will start in 8 hours later, or 23:00 UTC when I finish coming up with a challenge. M4: Why is it so late? M4A1-S: I don't know, why is your face so stupid? I have a life too, you know. I also eat, drink, go shopping, actually I don't, sl- Nuclear Missile: Yeah, whatever. We don't like to hear your stupid story life. Teh challenge throws a square game board on a table M4A1-S: This is a board. AWP: Dear god. M4A1-S: There's more. AWP: No! M4A1-S: I will be placing these papers with your name on here. Grenade: And what next? M4A1-S: You will control these papers by saying to move either left, right, forward or backward. Of course, only I can see the board. Nuclear Missile: And what next? M4A1-S: If you encounter an enemy on the opposing team, moving toward the square that they are standing one will result in a stomping which will kill them. Basically it is like Chess, with the exception you can only move forward, backward, left, right 1 step. Also, the winner in the previous challenge, which is Missile Launcher, and PK-Machine Gun, which is eliminated, will received a Kevlar and helmet! Missile Launcher: What do those do? M4A1-S: If you get killed, instead of standing out,p for the rest of the match, you will get one extra life and get respawn behind the enemy line, isn't that neat? Missile Launcher: So basically I have one more life? M4A1-S: Exactly. So the challenge will end in Friday 13th November at 11:00 AM (UTC), worse, because this will feature a lot of moving in this challenge. Also, the day is cool itself. A team will win when they get more kills than the opposing team, so get moving! M4A1-S: So that was the first turn! The Lenny Face Republics is in red, and the Godly Topkek Warriors is in green. M4A4: Why does the board look so... terrible? M4A1-S: Because real life, anyways, the red will start a little bit at the back, while the green will start a lattice bit in the front. M4A4: What does the "A" and "B" for? M4A1-S: If a contestant in the opposing team step inside that letter, they will revive a Kevlar and helmet. Anyways, that is it for the first turn, time for the second! M4A1-S: So that is the second turn, people are not moving, so I'm ver disappointed. M4: Yeah, things are going... slow. M4A1-S: You didn't even do anything so be quiet. Anyways, I'm boosting the moving limit to 2 squares, so basically you can move 2 times now. Sniper Rifle: Ok. M4A1-S: Guys, I tell you all that you could move 2 squares now, but whatever. I guess what's done is done. XM-42: Wait, we could move 2 squares? M4A1-S: If you did read the whole thing, yes. Geez, people these days. M4A1-S: Fourth turn, and AK-47 get destroyed by Sniper Rifle. To be honest, I expected that. M4A1-S: So I guess that's it for AK-47! With one loss, could the Lenny Face Republics win the challenge? I don't know. But stay tuned! M4A1-S: It's the fifth turn and after some despaired attempts from Sniper Rifle and XM-42 to kill M4, nothing else had happen. Really. M4: What can I say? I am very random M4A1-S: Yeah, whatever. But besides from that, the Lenny Face Republics's defense lines had fallen, and they are in a huge pickle over here. I think that the Godly Topkek Warriors is going to take this one. M4A1-S: Oh the humiliations! XM-42 and Sniper Rifle just god destroyed by AWP and M4! (Yes, I know, they told the turn somewhere elses). Look like that Lenny Face Republics just turned the tides here! M4A1-S: And that was is for the 7th turn! Nothing interesting happened, if you ask me. One more turn until the winner get revealed. Get going everyone! M4A1-S: In this eight and final turn of ours, Norinco M320 got brutally murdered by AWP before he could even do anything! And AMT Hardballer Pistol was killed, too. AMT Hardballer Pistol: So that's mean... M4A1-S: Yes! The Lenny Face Republics has overcome the pods, and manage to win with only 2 losses, being AK-47 and AMT Hardballer Pistol. AK-47: Aw hell. M4A1-S: Godly Topkek Warriors, your team has 3 losses, being XM-42, Norinco M320 and Sniper Rifle. Torpedo, your team, without none of your leadership, has lost and is up for elimination. Torpedo: Well, firstly everyone, I'd like to say- M4A1-S: So everyone, choose a member from the Godly Topkek Warriors to be eliminated. Like always, do it in as an confessional.